Lienzo en blanco
by Inu Itz
Summary: Fastidiado de pintar sobre el mismo cuadro, Kyouya decide empezar su propia pintura, aprovechando el regalo de su hermana, un lienzo en blanco donde puede plasmar su vida segun su punto de vista


Lienzo en Blanco

Lienzo en Blanco

Nuevamente me encuentro caminando en este cuarto blanco, donde solo se puede observar una pintura a lo lejos…

Como en todos mis sueños, me encuentro frente aquel cuadro que considero mas una pesadilla que una agradable visión, un diseño ya realizado por mis hermanos, el cual solo acostumbro a observar con cierto rencor y resignación; un jarrón con hermosas flores de llamativos colores, pero me pregunto como algo tan bello puede verse tan estático y carecer de vida. Solo una fría pintura más en la galería de los Ootori…

Hoy conocí a uno de los hijos del líder de la empresa oponente, de inmediato me puse en contacto con el, y lo he invitado a una de las casas de playa de mi familia, como siempre, solo mantengo mi falsa sonrisa en mis labios, fría como mi carácter, que pretende mostrar una falsa calidez en mi expresión; no fue difícil ganarme la "amistad" de mi nuevo compañero, mi padre estará orgulloso de mi

Lentamente deslizo mi pincel sobre la gélida flor, retocando uno de los pétalos con un color nuevo, un morado un poco mas intenso que servirá como sombra...

-Por ser el menor de los Ootori, mi deber es seguir los pasos de mis hermanos, buscar ser el mejor, pero sin superarles, solo dedicarme a ayudarles en lo que ellos me necesiten- mi mano se mueve suavemente con el pincel sostenido entre mi pulgar y mi índice, avivando el color de la rosa –solo pintar una y otra vez sobre un dibujo ya diseñado, el mantener con vida el boceto realizado por mis hermanos- sumiso a no salirme del patrón…

De regreso de clases mi hermana Fuyumi me ha recibido con una sorpresa, un bastidor de tela de un formato mediano, un lienzo en blanco para que yo pueda pintar lo que desee, un grato presente aunque no lo demuestre tras mi fría expresión –mi hermana es la única que se ha preocupado por mi dentro de la familia, y le atesoro al igual que los mínimos detalles materiales que me brinda-

Ahora, frente aquel bastidor nuevo, me encuentro de pie con el pincel en mano, confundido por no saber que dibujar en el lienzo en blanco; un paisaje frió y desolado es lo único que viene a mi mente al admirar el vació del cuadro –un paisaje invernal- y con un delicado movimiento de mi mano, empiezo mi obra de arte –es hora de tomar un nuevo camino, un sendero sin huellas, mi propio trayecto- termino ajustándome las gafas que por los continuos movimientos de mi brazo ya han llegado hasta la punta de mi nariz; con el índice diestro voy deslizando el puente de los lentes por el tabique nasal, viéndose el reflejo de mi pintura en las micas, solo unos montículos de nieve, con ausencia de color y de vida, y en medio, un árbol deshojado y solitario –el paisaje de mi vida-

Otro desayuno con mi indiferente familia, donde el silencio acostumbra a inundar el comedor…

-Kyouya…- la voz de mi padre que me habla, posiblemente para recordarme el traslado del nuevo alumno al colegio -¿Hoy es el día que el hijo de Suou se traslada a Ouran, cierto?, el grupo Suou y nosotros hemos tenido muchas relaciones comerciales en varios negocios. Nosotros somos los rivales y los enemigos en muchos de esos negocios- ya se a donde quieres llegar padre –Por lo tanto, no hará daño a nadie que te hicieras amigo suyo-

-Tengo mucha confianza en poder ver a través de las personas y no permitir que los demás me vean a mí. No importa que tipo de persona sea el hijo del grupo Suou, pero será muy fácil hacerme amigo de él-

-No me interesa tener una amistad con el nuevo alumno que vendrá al colegio, pero si es lo que mi padre quiere, haré lo que el me pide-

Este día conocí al hijo del grupo Suou, no era lo que esperaba, un joven insoportable, indeciso, un idiota, y mientras mas voy conociéndolo, me hace enfadar por sus tonterías, ¿acaso es una prueba que mi padre me pone para adaptarme?

-Sin embargo, mientras pasaba el tiempo, llegue a encariñarme con Tamaki,- el pincel solo sigue el delicado movimiento de mi mano al pintar un árbol extra en mi paisaje invernal –y considero que el color que mejor le queda es el amarillo- sin dejar de mover mi brazo, permito guiarme por el pincel y el nuevo color en el lienzo, tomando un poco mas de vida mi pintura –Tamaki ha llegado a alumbrar mi vida con sus idioteces- y mientras sigo escuchando la melodía que ese día Tamaki toco en el piano en nuestra mansión, continuo deslizando la cerda del pincel por el paisaje con un aspecto mas agradable…

-¡Kyouya, he pensado en una idea genial!- la voz de Tamaki, ¿que se le ocurrirá esta vez? Otras de sus idioteces, como he de suponer –Vamos a fundar un club- ¿un club? ¿en qué estará pensando este joven? –Un host club…-

-Y así, tan pronto como al hijo del grupo Suou se le ocurrió la idea de crear un club, no se detuvo hasta encontrar los jóvenes que le integrarían-

Y aunque fue difícil, Tamaki ha podido conseguir el que los gemelos Hitachiin se animaran a unirse al club, junto con Haninosuka Mitsukini y su primo Morinosuka Takashi, formando un nuevo club, "El Host Club"

Toda la noche me la he pasado pintando, cuatro nuevos árboles y colores en el cuadro que por un tiempo olvide –"ahora somos una familia"- repito las palabras de Tamaki al poner el juego de luces que aparece en cada uno de los árboles alumbrados levemente por el sol que llega a asomarse entre la congregación de neblina –él ha logrado iluminarnos a todos- deslizo lentamente el pincel ahora con una entonación de azul –Kaoru- acompañándolo con un morado yuxtapuesto a este –Hikaru- y considero que un color rosa no vendría mal con la combinación recientemente hecha –Honey- mi mano se mueve con mas intensidad y pasión al ver que mi pintura va tomando vida, deslizando la cerda empapada de un óleo gris para poner las sombras –Mori-…

-He terminado- miro mi obra recién terminada, la cual muestra mas vida que la de mis hermanos, sin embargo, considero que algo mas le hace falta…

Fujioka Haruhi una joven plebeya, que becada, a entrado al Instituto, y que por error, ha tropezado con la tercera sala de música, hogar del Host Club, donde ha roto un valioso jarrón de Rene que pensábamos subastar por 8 millones de yenes, y ahora tendrá que trabajar para nosotros; regla que no hubiese autorizado Tamaki si desde un principio notara que nuestra invitada es mujer, y no hombre como consideran todos los del club

No puedo dejar de pensar que algo le falta a mi pintura, aunque tiene vida, carece de beldad, pero –lo frió nunca podrá ser bello-

Tamaki considera que Haruhi puede ser un buen Host, y la idea no es mala, con el primer trabajo ha conseguido un buen numero de clientas, esto podrá ayudar con los gastos del club, y puede que consiga pagar pronto su deuda, algo que por supuesto, me encargare que no logre, no me conviene perder en este momento aquel talento natural del nuevo miembro para atraer clientas, y con ellas, ganancias

Mi vista vaga en cada uno de los pincelazos del cuadro, no puedo soportarlo, quiero que sea perfecto, sin embargo, no podré, solo será otra pintura mas de la galería Ootori…

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que todos los host, incluyendo a Tamaki, se han percatado del sexo de Haruhi, y le han tomado un gran cariño, ahora es "parte de la familia", y lentamente he visto un cambio en cada uno de nosotros a causa de aquella intrusa y deudora…

Y nuevamente, me encuentro pegado frente a lo que consideraba una obra terminada, dándole los últimos retoques, un árbol más, pero que aunque sea igual a los demás, este parece tener vida propia, así que he decidido ponerle unas hojas picando con el pincel con la punta de pintura verde, el lienzo, dándole un aspecto un poco mas realista –Tamaki, tu también has cambiado desde la presencia de Fujioka- rápidamente doy otros retoques al color amarillo, el cual resplandece mas por su continua felicidad a causa del importuno invitado –y nosotros también- y con el mismo pincel de pintura verde, pinto hojas en cada uno de los árboles, usando muchas tonalidades de dicho color, siendo cada uno de los actos que la plebeya realiza en el club, y que cambian nuestra vida para siempre…

Extenuado y agitado, veo con éxtasis mi "paisaje invernal" lleno de vida –eso era lo que faltaba- sonrió sin un dejo de mi característica frialdad, deslizando mi mano por el árbol que representa al ultimo miembro del grupo- una intrusa que lentamente se ha adentrado a nuestros corazones, Haruhi Fujioka, tu hacías falta- ahora no puedo apartar mi vista de tan hermoso cuadro que he creado -¿Quien dijo que el frió carecía de calor? ¿Que nunca podría ser bello?-

Y por fin he despertado de mi agobiantes pesadillas que me seguían noche tras noche, siendo mi cuadro lo primero que veo al levantarme –el paisaje de mi vida….-

Y con continuos y suaves movimientos de mi diestra, sigo pintando sobre la pintura que esta delante de mí, no he tenido ni un solo momento de descanso desde que Haruhi apareció, cambiando nuestra vista invernal por un panorama de primavera, derritiendo el hielo de nuestros corazones…


End file.
